An Eye for Beautiful Things
by ShySecret
Summary: Kaitou KID has slowly ramping up the amount of heists he holds, only to give the detective the spoils and ask him to keep them. For what reason could he possibly have for giving Shinichi all these expensive jewels and asking him to keep them? Whatever the reason, the detective will get to the bottom of it, and maybe he will be pleasantly surprised at the reason.


**A/N: So, Hi, not dead. I know it's been about year since I posted anything, but well, life happens. I should have more time to do creative writing now that I'm Uni, so that's cool. Any who, hope you enjoy!.**

No. That one wouldn't work. Violet eyes narrowed. A huff then an annoyed swipe at the screen. His class watched him out of the corner of their eyes. Wary, and for good reason. What about that one? No, it was too bright of green for him. He glared at the webpage. It seemed like only blue would work, which, to be fair, was the best either way. It was the colour of his eyes, and it suited him perfectly.

Kaito's gaze skimmed over another webpage searching for another heist target for an entirely different reason than what he used to. Nope, no longer searching for Pandora. That ship had sailed and had been obliterated at sea, where no one would ever find it again. So, he wasn't searching for Pandora, what he was looking for was a lot more personal, a lot more dear, so much more important to his heart, and so much more beautiful than a gem for revenge, for avenging. What he was searching for was something pretty, delicate yet strong, something to compliment a certain set of deep azure eyes that were as enthralling as the galaxy.

His eyes read over the article again listlessly, just about to give up for now when they snagged on a tidbit of information that made him grin. There was a collective tensing of the classroom, only for that tension to snap when the bell rang. Kaito couldn't help the manic grin that was edging towards KID that tugged at his lips as the class scrambled for the door. A cackle escaped him when they only found themselves to doused in feathers, instead of escaping it. He glanced at the results of his mayhem, snickering when he noticed he had caught the teacher as well. Feeling refreshed, he glanced back at the article taking note of the name. Mary's Tears. A sapphire with a teardrop cut and was set on a necklace. He eyed it for a moment before deciding that this would be perfect, even if the necklace was a bit feminine, on second thought, maybe it wasn't. He gathered his things before striding off with a grin on his face. Time to plan a Heist. His back quivered in restrained excitement.

Shinichi sneezed, his hair stood on end. What the hell was that? He glanced around, eyes squinting suspiciously. Someone was watching him. He eyed the reflection of his laptop, nothing behind him seemed out of the ordinary. Tensing, he spun around only to catch a flying card that had clearly been aimed at him. A cackle echoed in the air only to fade when he flipped the card.

"You could just put it in the mail like everybody else..." Shinichi muttered wryly, half amused. He could already hear the thief complaining about being compared to an average person. Despite himself, he felt the excitement begin to thrum in his veins. This would be the third challenge this month. KID's schedule becoming more frequent despite having completed his self-appointed quest. Shinichi read over the white card, cataloging details as he went.

Ding dong, the clock struck one, The mouse ran down, ate some cheese as he pleased, and ran away with the mother's sacrifice.

See you there Tantei-kun!

Shinichi puzzled over the riddle for a moment, only to swing around to his laptop. Clocks, clock towers, certainly one of the thief's favourite places. Which one though? Ekoda, it was the only one close enough on such short notice, and it was the thief's most frequented tower. Time was easy, one in the morning, yay another late night/early morning. Shinichi huffed in amusement, the thief was damn lucky they were both night owls. Cheese, what did that have to do with anything? Drawing a blank, Shinichi left it alone for now. Mother's sacrifice, it had to be the jewel. Opening his search browser, he ended up doing a long hunt for any jewels that had anything to do with mothers. Mary's tear, a necklace with a stunning blue jewel, Mary being the mother of Christ, granted that was a rather obscure reference.

Sitting back with a sigh, Shinichi glanced at the note, his phone, and the locked draw in his desk. His mouth twisting, he opened the drawer and looked at the not so small collection of jewels that had been KID's previous targets for the past two months. Most of them blue, all of them beautiful, and strangely enough, all of them suited Shinichi handsomely. He had yet to return them, if only for the fact that KID had begged him to hold onto them until tonight. Why tonight was a complete mystery, one that had snared Shinichi deeply. What the thief could possibly be planning had as many endless possibilities as it was ever entrancing. His fingers brushed over the jewels reverently, only to flinch away when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered, eyes giving the jewels one long look before closing the drawer and locking it.

"Ah, Kudo-kun we need you to come down to the station," Shinichi's heart jumped briefly feeling guilty over the jewels," KID has sent another note. Nakamori-keibu is on a rampage and we need someone to decipher the note." The officer informed him. Shinichi sighed both in relief and frustration, mainly over how stubborn Nakamori could be.

"Sure, I'll be there in the hour."

"Thanks, Kudo-kun." The beeping of the phone echoed in the empty room, and Shinichi kicked up out of his chair, gathering his things. Time to get to work, and hopefully get some answers.

The clock tower rose high into the night sky, illuminated with spotlights and police lights. Officers patrolled the grounds, regular check-ins on the radios filling the air. Crowds gathered, somehow being able to sniff out the KID heist despite the fact it was all on the down-low.

Honestly, if half of the fans could contribute that intellect to something like police work, I wouldn't have to work as hard, Shinichi thought wryly. He breathed in the night air and buried his face lower into his jacket. His eyes kept a keen watch on the clocktower face. Few seconds to one, the hands of the clock ticked over, a chime echoing the hour mark.

A flash of white dove down in fast free fall. Shinichi's breath got caught in his throat, he rushed forward, the roar of the crowd overwhelming his hearing. That idiot was going to get himself killed! Just before he hit the ground, large white wings snapped out much to the delight of the crowd. Shinichi stumbled to a stop for a completely different reason. Those weren't fake. They had to be though. There was no such thing as supernatural creatures, there was no way.

Ignore it, come back to it later, just chase after the damned idiot. His feet started back into motion, racing after KID. Shinichi ran into the clock tower and up the stairs, taking two at a time. Hopefully, he could cut KID off, his riddle indicated he would come in from the top and leave through the veritable front door. Leaping over the glitter traps and the other 'fun' things KID had set up for the poor unwary soul who dared chase after him, Shinichi caught sight of the white cape and top hat disappearing around a corner. Like a shark the smelt blood in the water, he charged after it, skidding around the corner.

"KID!" He called after him. The magician glanced over his shoulder, flashing his trademark grin.

"Hey meitantei, catch me if you can!" KID challenged, putting on a burst of speed and releasing a flurry of cards in his wake. Shinichi dodged to the side and raced after him. He doggedly followed him in the towers lower levels, going up and down those damned stairs several times.

They eventually crashed into the showroom, Shinichi tackling KID to the ground, only to be flipped over and straddled. Breath hitching, Shinichi's eyes widened at the position they were in.

"Looks like I caught you Meitantei, I thought I was meant to be the thief, not the detective." KID teased, one of his hands holding both of Shinichi's wrists, the other tracing over the detective's lips. Shinichi quivered, eyes dilating at the tease. He could only feel like this was becoming much more frequent now that KID had completed his mission.

"What are you doing KID?" He whispered, the air rushing out of him. Shinichi willed himself not to react, to do nothing but stay still, and breathe. God, why did KID have to have that wicked grin that sent heat to his loins?

"You're the detective, what do you think I'm doing?" KID whispered back, leaning forward and brushing their noses together. Shinichi's eyes fluttered closed at the proximity and the pure heat in the thief's words. It dripped with sex, want, desire and unfiltered affection.

"You... You return the jewels but tell me to keep them. You tell me to chase you, only to hold me when I get close. You leave me gifts to find, you... you're courting me." Shinichi answered breathlessly, his body warming in embarrassment. He'd known, how couldn't he with how obvious the thief had been. He'd been too stubborn to acknowledge it though. In what world would a thief court their detective? This one apparently, his brain thought amusedly.

"There's my Meitantei, so clever and beautiful." KID breathed, his violet eyes darkening. Shinichi's cheeks flushed at the praise. As thief settled more firmly atop of him, it pulled a noise from his throat that had the flush darkening. He closed his eyes afraid of what KID might see in them.

"Why?" Shinichi whispered, breathing slowly, purposefully.

"Why not? You are gorgeous, witty, so very clever, you can keep up with me, you humor me even when you know you shouldn't, you know me better than I know myself, and you've never once looked at me as though I weren't human." KID murmured right into the detective's ear. Shinichi's breath hitched at the light press of lips to his cheek. Only for his eyes to fly open at the human comment,

"Wings, those wings. What were they? They can't be real." Shinichi felt the smile that graced the thief's lips at the question.

"They're part of me. Would you believe me, detective, if I said I wasn't completely human?"

"Prove it," Shinichi answered, eyes burning with the need to know. KID leaned back, grinning as his body shuddered for a mere moment before two large white appendages emerged from his back. The wings arched high above them before folding themselves against his back. He stretched one foreword to brush Shinichi's cheek. Shinichi gasped, the feathers soft, the muscle underneath firm.

"How?" He asked, hand reaching forward to gently brush over the feathers when KID released his hands, but not moving from his lap.

"Like most things, genetics. My father was something with wings, though he died before he told me anything. My mother not being something other than human has no idea where the wings come from."

"So, you could honestly be part bird," Shinichi said, eyebrow raised, then huffed a laugh.

"What?"

"Just thought it would explain the obsession with shiny things," Shinichi smirked.

"Hey! I'm not obsessed. Just... something inside me insists that if I want to date you, I should... Give you gifts or something, pretty ones... So, does that mean, your, I guess, do you want to date me?" KID floundered, clearly not prepared for the conversation. Shinichi smiled, reaching for KID's chin and giving him a chaste kiss. The thief froze, then leaned into it, chasing Shinichi's lips when he pulled away.

"Does that answer your question?" Shinichi breathed, smiling wide. KID smiled a bright happy smile. his wings reaching around Shinichi, tugging him in as arms did the same.

"I don't know, do it again and I'll let you know." KID answered, grinning. He leaned back in, Shinichi smiled leaning back in as well, only for both of them to jump and scramble apart at the sound of thundering feet.

"I, ah..." KID gave a sheepish grin, glancing between the jewel and Shinichi. The detective grinned at his clear indecision.

"Go, if you don't have plans for anything after this, fly over to my place, I'll meet you there. I'd like to talk to you some more." Shinichi said, heart, fluttering at the happy grin he received in return. KID grabbed the necklace, only to turn back and give Shinichi a fleeting kiss before fleeing. Shinichi stared after him wide-eyed, and fingers brushing his lips. His cheeks burned but in a good way. The whispered words in his ear making him eager to get home.

The door opened on silent hinges when Shinichi arrived home. All lights except the libraries were out, giving him a clear area to go to. Not wanting to be a poor host, despite the hour, he made coffee and carried it, plus a container full of sugar. He had a feeling that the thief had a sweet tooth. Just the thought that KID was waiting for him made him giddy. He pushed the door open with his hip and felt the giddiness become a full-on heart thump when he found the thief lounging across the chaise like an oversized cat plus wings.

"Thanks for waiting." Shinichi greeted, offering the cup when KID sat up.

"I could hardly just leave, a gentleman never kisses and runs." KID answered with a wink.

"I'm pretty sure you did, right out of the clock tower." Shinichi teased.

"Only so that we could continue our conversation in private."

"Fair enough." Silence settled around them for a moment, both of them sipping their drinks, only for Shinichi to grin when he realised he had been right. KID did have a sweet tooth, the disappearing sugar attested to the fact.

"So KID-"

"It's Kaito, Kuroba Kaito." KID, no, Kaito interrupted, startling the detective. He felt a rush at the show of trust.

"Kaito..." Shinichi whispered, tasting the words on his tongue, reveling in the knowledge. He glanced at Kaito, grinned and sat next to the man. The bumped shoulders, sharing little grins like kids. They sat together in silence again, soaking up the contact and company. Shinichi startled slightly when one of the wings stretched around him, covering his shoulders like a blanket. The soft feathers brushing his cheek. He reached up and brushed his hands against the feather.

Kaito squeaked slightly, face flushing at the contact. He didn't stop the detective, but his wings fluffed up at other person contact. He could tell the detective was fascinated but also had questions. Then again, when didn't detectives have questions.

"So, us dating. What is that going to entail?" Shinichi asked, still petting the wings.

"Well, I. Hang out in our civilian identities, get to know each other better, though considering all we've been through together I doubt there are many big things we don't know about. Just learn the little things. I, know I can trust you. This doesn't have to change anything with my heists, I'll always be a thief and a magician, it's in my blood."

"No worries there, I enjoy your heists. They're... fun challenges without all the murder, probably the only break I can get honestly. Though I have to ask about all the jewels you asked me to keep, I have to return them sometime soon."

"I know. I guess you can return most of them, but could you at least keep tonights? Just for a little while?" Kaito pleaded, eyes wide, he leaned into Shinichi's space. The detective flushed but nodded mutely. The magician grinned and reached around the other man's neck. When he leaned away, there was a new weight around the detective's neck. Shinichi reached down and picked up the jewel, inspecting it.

Kaito let out something like a trill cross a purr only to flush. Shinichi glanced at him, puzzled.

"Sorry, I, sometimes the other genes make me do weird things." He murmured, the detective raising an eyebrow in response.

"Can't be any weirder then leaving traps that turn you into a kids craftwork." Shinichi teased, poking Kaito's cheek.

"Hey! I put a lot of time and effort into those." Kaito defended, grinning as he batted Shinichi's and away and pushed to detective down. He leaned down to nuzzle the detective's cheek, pressing a fleeting kiss there. Shinichi twisted his head to catch his lips, pressing more firmly. Kaito let out a startled noise before it dropped to a moan when the detective gripped his hips.

They twisted together, hands roaming skin, but nothing below the belt. Kaito shivered as hands trailed over his wings, a gasp escaping him that was swallowed down by the detective. Shinichi opened his mouth, gently coaxing the thief to do the same. Their tongues tangled, sliding together deliciously. Shinichi groaned as Kaito's threaded through his hair and gently tugged, sparks of pleasure racing down his spine. His awareness was becoming a pleasant heated buzz of sensation that made him drunk on desire. Kaito released a whine as teeth gently tugged at his bottom lip, making him shudder. Both of them groaned at the resulting pleasure as their erections brushed together.

Hating to do so, Shinichi pushed against Kaito's chest as he slowed their kisses, bringing them back to a gentle simmering heat. Pulling away he panted, watching as Kaito did the same. He thumbed the thief's lips, feeling a rush when his eyes darkened in response.

"We should stop here, for now, leave something for later." He breathed, moving his hand to cup Kaito's cheek. Kaito leaned into the gentle touch, nodding, his eyes heavy-lidded. Instead of getting up, he flopped onto Shinichi. Both of them arranged themselves so they were both comfortable., and Shinichi brushed a kiss against Kaito's forehead. Both of them breathing slowing, but still wrapped up in each other.

"Will you stay for tonight? We can go out on a date later today, do more of this getting to know each other." Shinichi whispered, already feeling the dregs of sleep trying to drag him under.

"I was hoping you'd ask, cause I'm way too comfortable to want to leave." Kaito snickered, nuzzling his head under Shinichi's chin.

"Hmm, goodnight then."

"You mean morning."

"Shhhh, sleep." Murmured the detective, hugging his thief close. Both of them huddled together in a cocoon of them and feathers.

**A/N:** As always let me know what you thought, favourites, follows and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
